Eagle Buds
by Pricat
Summary: Sam is surprised when he meets another of his kin named Mighty and a friendship begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe this was inspired by talking to my friend Vocaloidminion on Deviant Art about the Angry Birds movie I have imagined Mighty Eagle from it and Sam Eagle from Muppets being friends since they would have a lot in common, so one thing led to another.**

 **In this story, it's a hot summer day and while Sam is at Rowlf's, he makes an new friend in Mighty Eagle which is gonna be fun you know?**

* * *

"Another day, and being a hot one, I could use a smoothie but who's singing?" Sam said to himself.

It was the beginning of summer, and Up Late with Puggy was on summer hiatus which made him and the others happy but Tne Electric Maybem had went on Tneir summer tour, meaning he wouldn't see Janice for a bit so was lonely and being the only eagle in the group made him feel special, but lonely sometimes.

"Wow,another one of my kin and he can fly!" Sam said impressed.

"Oh hey there, sorry about that.

I'm Mighty." Tne strange eagle said seeing Sam smile.

"That's a good name, I'm Sam Eagle." Sam said.

"Yeah, I've heard of you but it's cool." Mighty said.

They were hanging out, telling stories and laughing while drinking smoothies as it was a hot day since it was summer, but Sam felt his phone buzz as it was Janice making his blue feathered cheeks go pink.

"Excuse me, I got ta take this." Sam said answering.

Mighty coukd tell it was a female his new friend was talking to, judging from things, so was letting him be since he had to go soon, but writing his cell number on an napkin.

After hanging up with Janice, Sam was surprised that Mighty had gone but saw the napkin smiling and entering Mighty's cell number into his phone, since today was a good feather day.

* * *

Kermit and the others wondered why Sam was so happy later at Rowlf's, unaware he'd met another eagle who he had a lot of things in common with but they'd seen them talking earlier here.

"I kinda, maybe made a new friend who's my species." Sam said happy like around Janice.

"Yeah, he's from out of town as we were talking but he is pretty friendly." Rowlf said while serving drinks.

"Just be careful okay, remember what happened with Harlem?" Kermit said.

Sam frowned, wrinkling his beak at the mention of Harlem who had been a mean eagle who had made Sam think they were friends but just wanted Sam to free him from the zoo.

"Mighty is different, I can tell and even Rowlf agrees." Sam said.

"Whoa there, it's okay." Kermit said.

"What's your new friend's name?" Scooter asked.

"Mighty, and he lives on an island." Sam replied.

"Hm, exotic name and an exotic home." Rowlf said.

They were happy, that Sam had made an new friend but we're curious about Mighty, so maybe they could talk to him when he came back,

Later that night, Sam was in his apartment thinking hoping Mighty was okay but he could take care of himself, from what Mighty had told him drinking coffee humming to himself while in pyjamas.

The next morning, he was awake seeing text messages from both Mighty and Janice, making him very happy and replying to Tnem chuckling since having an new friend was good, hoping to see Mighty again.


	2. Catching Cold

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I finally saw the Angry Birds movie and it was very good, plus I love Mighty Eagle, plus can see him and Sam being friends and hope people like.**

 **So in this chapter, it's still Winter but because Mighty isn't used to cold weather, he catches a bad cold, but Sam is helping him feel better**

* * *

"Wait, so you live in Hawali, as you said you lived on an island?" Sam said to Mighty, while hanging out at their usual hangout spit.

"Maybe, but it's Bird Island-" Mighty said sneezing, since it might be sunny all the time on Bird Island, but here in America, it was still Winter guessing his new pal wasn't used to the cold, despite being covered on feathers guessing they could go to his apartment, so Mighty could warm up.

"Do you live in a cave, Sam, or what?" Mighty said to him, making Sam sigh, getting him into his car, hearing Mighty not sound good which bothered him, knowing he had caught a cold.

When he got to his apartment, Sam led Mighty to the couch, since he needed to lie down but Mighty was not feeling so hot plus his stomach felt like rocks, making Sam guess he had a bad cold going to get a digital thermothether so he could take .

his friend's temperature, if Mighty would let him.

"I'm just gonna take your temperature, as you might have a bad cold, but I gotta make sure, alright?" Sam told him, putting it in Mighty's ear, after climbing onto his back, sitting there and could feel how hot Mighty was making the blue feathered male frown.

"Your temperature is pretty high, as you have a bad cold, Mighty so you can't go anywhere but bed, or the bathroom." Sam told him as he was seeing Mighty sigh sneezing like crazy.

Sam felt bad for him, as nobody liked being sick not even their species, needing to leave for thevstudio, seeing Mighty sleepy from being sick so left him be on the couch, leaving his apartment going to the studio, making Kermit wonder what was on the eagle's mind.

"Mighty, he kind of caught a bad cold, so I let him rest, in my place." Sam said, making them sigh, because they were pretty wary of his new friend, exvited that Jean was coming to visit making Sam very excited, doing a victory dance with his wings making them chuckle, because that might distract him from Mighty.

* * *

After getting back from the studio late, Sam was making coffee for himself and tea with honey for Mighty because his throat was hurting from the cold so the honey might help sooth his throat, seeing the eagle male sit up, with a blanket aroubd him not feeling so good, guessing the cold was doing an number on him, hoping not to catch germs.

"Here, this might help soothe your throat, but don't you have a doctor on your island?" Sam asked sitting on the couch, seeing Mighty shake his head.

"Nope, Wr kind of vend for ourselves, plus I normally just hang out in my cave." Mighty told him, but sneezed pretty hard.

"Let me guess, your beak is all stuffed up, and your head all stuffy, plus your throat hurts, right?" Sam said to him, seeing Mighty nod feeling sleepy, guessing that he needed to see Dr Tucci, hoping that Mighty woukd let her look at him calling her so was keeping an eye on him until she got there.

When she got there, she was impressed, by how Sam had kept Mighty warm until she got here, examining Mighty saying he did have a bad cold, needing to give him a flu shot, since Sam had explained that where Mighty came from, it was warm a lot, so knew Sam could help him.

After Mighty woke up the next morning, he still felt pretty sick seeing Sam making oatmeal which had worms in it, since Mighty might like that compared to the human food that he liked to eat seeing Mighty eat as it might help him.

"Hey, why is there a bandage, on my wing Sammy?" Mighty asked him, unaware that he'd gotten a shot, as Sam told him surprising him.

"You were pretty sleepy when the doc was here, so you didn't really feel it." Sam told him, guessing Mighty was on his own a lot or lived on his own seeing Mighty needed to take his medicine, knowing he might be stubborn about it.

He then starting humming Mighty's song, which was helping Mighty relax seeing him swallow his medicine as Sam ruffled his hair feathers.

"It tastes yucky, but if it gets you back to normal, then you need to." Sam told him knowing how Mighty protected those that lived on the island, so he had to get better, seeing him sleepy so was making him orange juice, because it helped kill germs


End file.
